


【精靈寶可夢】Only yes means yes（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 赤紅 Alpha青綠 Omega
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅X青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是覺悟（丹奇）的原篇  
> 寫著寫著想到覺悟的

輸了。

赤紅坐在山洞的一側，怔怔地看著洞中的虛空。皮卡丘擔心地湊了過來，他抬手在牠的臉頰處搔抓，貼心的電氣鼠釋出了微弱的電流作安慰。窩在他對面的噴火龍一臉不痛快的表情，畢竟跟在自己身邊的這些時間，特別是這幾年，牠從來沒有戰敗過。

剛才撥了通電話給青綠，久未和人類對話，他覺得自己的發音生硬得很。撥給青綠遠較他所想的來得緊張。赤紅有自己號碼被設成拒接來電的心理準備，然而並沒有。他把話匆匆說完後就掛斷了電話。青綠會高興吧。那個叫響的孩子真的很厲害。

無法抗拒地想見見他。這想法在黑暗中愈發膨脹，最後充斥於整個空間。  
即使他討厭自己，即便不能說話。遠遠看一眼也好。

  


赤紅騎著噴火龍來到常青市時已是深夜時份。路上行人不多，但他仍選擇在周邊的樹林中降落，徙步走向道館。出乎他意料，作為聯盟賽最後一道關卡的多屬性道館正突兀地站在一片黑暗中，連門前走道兩旁的路燈都是關閉狀態，給人一種強烈的，拒人於千里之外的感覺。在白銀山上，赤紅並非與世隔絕，他有能接收網絡的衛星設備，偶爾也會下山採購日用品，所以他知道青綠並不是常駐在道館，不過因為能挑戰常青道館的人不多，加上對方是大木博士的孫子，在研究上又有一定成就，所以聯盟的大家也就睜一隻閉一隻眼。

然而，今天的常青道館給他的感覺完全不是這樣。即便館主不在，理當還有訓練家當值才對，但現在卻是完全的閉館狀態。翻查聯盟的社群網站，的確有常青道館要閉館至另行通知的消息，但並沒有給出原因，而且這貼文還不允許留言。赤紅邊觀察邊繞到道館正門，門檐上的燈孤零零地亮著，在它投下的光格中，一張公告不容忽視地張貼在那裡。

"閉館至另行通知"

還是沒有原因。  


在赤紅反應過來前，一陣不同於周邊植物的植物香氣傳來。那香氣既像青草地，又像是真新鎮旁的常青森林，又和兩者都有區別。就在他想要弄清源頭時，金屬被破壞的聲音從門板後響起，接著道館的門被從內部打開，一根綠色藤蔓朝他伸來，並把他輕輕拉進了道館。  
「妙蛙。」  
是青綠的妙蛙花。草系寶可夢，但氣味不是源自牠。  
「伊。」  
隨後走來的是伊布。  
「皮卡皮！」  
三年沒和對方碰面的電氣鼠歡快地從赤紅肩上跳下來湊上去，但牠的好對手顯然沒這個心情。伊布側臉躲過皮卡丘的親暱，滿臉落寞地看向赤紅。一陣翅膀拍動聲，原先站在看台上的大比鳥降落到妙蛙花身後不遠處，小鳥跳地靠近他，不安地把頭饋到他肩側，輕輕啾叫了兩聲。不知發生什麼事的皮卡丘一臉茫然地看了看大家後，小跑步到伊布身旁舔舐對方毛茸茸的臉頰。

那香氣在室內更是明顯。

赤紅看向逃生門燈箱旁的員工通道，那有一道通往二樓的樓梯，氣味便是從那邊傳來的。  
「綠……」  
他已知道那氣味是什麼。得知後，自己更沒有留下來的理由，卻又完全不想離開。

看到他沒動作，在他背後的妙蛙花用藤蔓推了他一下。  
「妙蛙。」  
赤紅回頭看牠，那是一臉無助和難過的表情。大比鳥展翅飛到通道入口處，伊布也跑到他身前要為他帶路。皮卡丘模仿著伊布的動作，也不知道是否真的明白。

赤並非全無異心地穿過入口，在他要關上該處的門時，皮卡丘鑽過門縫跟了過來。赤紅蹲下身把牠攔腰抱起。  
「皮卡？」  
面對伙伴的疑問，赤紅微微一笑，他把電氣鼠放到大概是被下了命令而沒跟著跨過門檻的伊布旁邊，然後摸了摸兩小東西的頭作安撫。臉上仍堆滿不安的伊布側頭舔了舔他的掌心，纖薄的舌頭帶來和鼠類厚實舌頭不一樣的觸感。明白他意思的妙蛙花伸出一左一右的藤蔓，捲起兩隻小型寶可夢放到背上的花瓣上，一步一步，緩緩地朝寶可夢的休息處移動過去。站在邊上的大比鳥盯住這邊一陣後，抖了抖身體，把頭藏到翅膀下，擺出要在此歇息的樣子。赤紅深呼吸一口後轉身。

迎上了直盯著他的胡地。

儘管被嚇到，但他很快就鎮靜下來，並朝這高智商的寶可夢重重地點了下頭。胡地沒作回應，赤紅試探地朝牠伸手。出乎他意料，胡地沒避開，還讓他壓上自己的額頭。一人一寶可夢維持這姿勢一會後，以胡地的瞬移告終。那一刻，赤紅覺得自己的猶疑都被帶走了，換來的是被胡地求助的壓力。赤紅沿著階梯往上看，無燈的走廊，無月的夜，有的只有消防系統的冷光。

  


綠的房間在二樓，赤紅沒來過，但馬上就找到。除了因為氣味，還因為趴伏在門外的九尾、鑽角犀獸、穿山王和風速狗。頹喪地坐在門前的椰蛋樹和飄浮在牠附近的三合一磁怪原想對他進行攻擊，但馬上被九尾和風速狗的低吼壓制住。六隻寶可夢身邊有五個打開了的精靈球。赤紅把它們逐一拾起，剛才想攻擊他的草系和電系再次展開架勢。風速犬趕到赤紅身前把雙方隔開。待同伴冷靜下來後，牠轉向身後的赤紅，微微擺動尾巴，低頭用自己的額抵上赤紅的。赤紅從牠還是卡蒂狗時就認識牠，只是他沒想到牠願意信任青綠以外的自己。赤紅抬手摸了摸牠奶油色的長毛表達謝意，然後朝牠舉起精靈球。風速狗順從地回到精靈球。之後，他把臉上仍有不信任的椰蛋樹和磁怪收回，穿山王和鑽角犀獸在看了看九尾後也不反抗地回到精靈球。五顆精靈球都有了寶可夢。釋放牠們的"犯人"趴在不會擋到他進入房間的地方盯住他。赤紅把精靈球放下，精通超能力招式的實可夢馬上利用招式把同伴牽引到自己身旁的半空，但沒有絲毫要離開的意思。儘管認識牠的時間不長，但赤紅知道自己被信任著。

朝牠點點頭後，赤紅把注意力放到眼前的門扇上。誘人的植香正源源不斷地從門後飄來。他沒聽到那邊有什麼聲音，對方睡著了？在他遲疑時，一聲似貓又似犬的叫聲響起。那是九尾在催促他。赤紅因緊張而作了吞嚥的動作。他敲響門，沒有回應。

  


轉動門把步進房間。那三年未碰面的人正捲成一團地瑟縮在位於房間右方的床上，緊皺著的眉顯示他睡得並不安穩。赤紅既因本能又因擔心地走了過去坐到床緣上。青綠的棕髮都被汗水打濕了，緊貼在皮膚上。儘管有棉被遮擋，但香甜誘人的訊息素仍然清晰可聞。赤紅的本能催促他扯去棉被，佔有眼前睡夢中的omega，但他僅取過放在一旁的毛巾，為青綠拭去汗水。對此，他的本能極度不滿，一口氣噴發了海量的訊息素以示抗議。  
「嗚！」  
一瞬間，熱量從體內湧出，他因條件反射而壓上自己頸側的腺體，但無濟於事。這一騷動使他前傾，幾乎覆身在房間主人的身上。  
「赤紅……？」  
既驚且怕的語氣很是陌生，嗓音也因經歷了變聲期而和記憶中的有所出入。赤紅抬起頭，醒來的青綠表情和話中的情緒完全一致。  
「綠……」  
他想要安慰害怕中的友人，非關性別。  
「你怎麼進來的……？」  
Omega的恐懼隨著訊息素溢出，刺激著Alpha的征服欲。強硬霸道，喜於掠奪的訊息素如火焰般捲席房內的植物香氣。青綠無措地往牆邊退去，但他很快便發現自己的動作牽拉到棉被，使其下積存的訊息素逸出。這一認知使他僵止住動作。  
「滾出去……」  
因訊息素影響而暈眩不已的赤紅嘗試支起身體，他的動作理所當然地被對方誤判為要接近而被丟了個枕頭。  
「我叫你滾出去！」  
房間裡的小夜燈開著，昏黃的燈光使綠的臉比實際上看起來更紅，眼梢不知是受發情期影響還是因驚嚇所致的淚水反射著光，像是白銀山無雲夜裡的星光。青綠全身僅套著條內褲，畢竟這種狀況穿衣服只是沒事找事，幾近赤裸的他因情熱和激動而泛起挑動著Alpha的紅。

這樣的青綠是赤紅從未見過的。

Alpha的本能促使赤紅膝行向已瑟縮到牆邊的青綠，隨著他靠近，青綠便抖得愈厲害。沒說出口的心意並不能傳達，日常不多言的赤紅，現在當然更不可能組織出一句完整句子。  
「綠……」  
「滾開！」  
內褲已濕掉大半的Omega絕望地拉過棉被壓在自己身上，極度的恐懼使青綠本就因發情而不穩的呼吸更加急促。

腦袋因荷爾蒙而逐漸迷糊的赤紅本能地釋放更多訊息素以求安撫眼前的omega，  
「不要過來……求你……」  
但這在青綠眼中卻是完全的另一回事。因自尊而壓得幾近耳語的請求在只有二人的房間中顯得異常清晰。好勝的本能因得不到想要的結果而變得暴躁，對omega的順從更加渴望。  
「嗚！」  
赤紅深呼吸希望壓下衝動。他爬到已無路可退的青綠身旁，輕柔地抱住了他。甫碰到青綠，被訊息素弄得異常敏感的omega便漏出了聲低鳴。Alpha的征服欲再次被挑起，赤紅果斷地在自己的舌頭上咬出一個破口。血腥味使他的理智回復了點。  
「求求你……不要……」  
被他納入懷中的omega卑微地懇求著，赤紅把懷抱收緊，他勃起的性器被自己以外的軀體碰觸到，這使他一陣激靈。  
「放開我……」  
情緒瀕臨崩潰的Omega再次懇求。赤紅把青綠的頭壓在自己肩膀上，這動作使青綠的腺體暴露在他眼前。過於接近的誘惑使他不能自已地採取了行動。他邊告誡著自己不能咬邊吸吮舔舐青綠的腺體，omega的訊息素很香很甜，且帶著點點辛辣，一切一切都是為平息alpha的燥熱而努力。赤紅著迷地在腺體上又舔又蹭，享受著人生中首次的訊息素攝取。專注於此的他沒注意到此姿勢使青綠更加靠近自己的腺體。在體內躁動的訊息素使他起了情熱，也使他注意不到青綠的升溫。

使他清醒過來的是青綠探手扯住內褲的動作。  
「抱歉。」  
他幫混身發軟，攤倒在他懷中青綠仰躺到床上，調整一下姿勢，好讓他能躺待得更舒適些。  
「我不會咬你。」  
缺乏抑揚頓挫，但至少說出來了。沒剩多少意識的青綠眼神迷濛地轉向他。  
「赤紅……」  
房間的主人張開了雙腿。意料之外的發展使赤紅睜大了眼，並暗下了眼色。

“赤紅，因為你是個alpha，所以媽媽希望你要一直記得我接下來說的話。”  
第二性別檢測結果出來後，母親這樣對他說。  
“只有意識清晰時的邀請才是邀請。”

沒得到回應的omega再次呼喊他的名字，並抓住他的衣領抬起上身，靠了過來。與此同時，青綠胯下湧出了新一波用作潤滑的體液。  
「我在。」  
赤紅脫下自己的外套裹住因濕透而滲涼的友人，再連人帶外套地抱進懷裡。外套沒能包裹青綠的全身，他的胸前和赤紅胸前的上衣相抵，僅餘的一層薄布幾乎阻絕不了體溫，Omega因此發出了悅耳的嘆息。赤紅情不自禁地親吻對方揚起的頸項。

“其實Omega發情時不是全無意識的，只是不清晰而已。”  
“他們才不會像那些小說、影片般，不挑對象就邀請。”  
“他們會對對方發出邀請，必定是因為本身就不厭惡對方。”

小剛的話在腦中響起。赤紅環住在他頸側磨蹭的青綠，撫摸著他比剛才更濕的頭髮，無限感激地吻在對方的頭頂。  
“謝謝。”  
他想。  
「赤紅……」  
青綠一腿跨上他的腰間，以此借力來使自己的下身能在他的性器上滑動。  
「嗚……綠……停……」  
「嗯哈……」  
落入情慾之海的青綠發出舒適的呻吟，意識再度出走的赤紅拉著理智的尾巴把手伸進青綠胯下阻止他的動作。滿眸水氣的Omega不解地看著他。赤紅在青綠緋紅的頰上印下一吻，並側頭避開青綠想要回應而湊過來的唇。他不想在這種情況下奪走青綠任何一樣值得紀念的事物。包括第一次性愛、初吻、標記……儘管以對方的異性緣來推測，有的應該已送出良久。他知道青綠對自己的熱情只是因為發情期，他也知道自己或許不會等到青綠清醒時的邀約，但因為是青綠，所以沒關係。得不到滿足的omega更加拼命地討好alpha，赤紅扯過快被推下床的棉被往青綠身上蓋。

他也快到極限了。無處釋放的躁熱在體內馳騁，赤紅側倒在床上喘息。一旁的omega輕鬆地掙脫束縛，攀到他的身上。  
「綠……」  
這次，換赤紅後退。  
「進來吧。赤。紅。」  
Omega笑得嫵媚，訊息素冉冉釋出，赤紅感到似是有鳥羽在他身體各處搔癢。  
「不要。」  
赤紅以令人生痛的力度抱緊再次回復赤裸的友人，閉上眼，不論懷中的身軀怎扭動都不睜開。Omega的訊息素誘出更多Alpha的。  
「嗚！」  
赤紅過度收緊的環抱使青綠發出痛苦的呻吟，他不知道的是，在他身後，是隔著他，咬住自己手臂的Alpha。血的鐵腥味使赤紅的意識回復了點。  
「青綠……抱歉。」  
高傲的館主迷茫地看著三年前把自己踢下冠軍寶座，現在憐惜地撫摸自己臉頰的友人，然後在無預警下，被淘湧而至的Alpha訊息素中推上假性高潮。赤紅感覺到大腿被omega新一波的潤滑液沾濕。在一陣痙攣後，青綠脫力地跌趴在赤紅身上。被壓住的人撥開友人落到額前的頭髮，平穩的呼吸和閉目，omega總算睡著了。赤紅重重地呼了口氣，頭抵上身後的床板，因累極而昏睡過去。

……TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤紅 Alpha  
> 青綠 Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實是覺悟（丹奇）的原篇  
> 寫著寫著想到覺悟的

先醒來的是青綠。

一開始他只覺得迷迷糊糊，連眼前理應熟悉的景象都說不出過所以然來。這不是他的第一次發情，卻是第一次因為Alpha而發情。旅行在外時鍛鍊出來的敏銳使他在意識回復清晰前便察覺到身下的異樣，他慵懶地看去。  
「赤紅……」  
三年未見的人正被自己壓住了半身，招牌的紅外套不見了，只剩下內裡的黑色薄衣，沒特意釋放的Alpha氣息正因熟睡而若隱若現地滲出。被人壓住不得翻身了整夜，赤紅微顰著眉，睡得不甚安穩。  
在意識到眼前不是夢境後，青綠機靈而起。他退到靠牆的床側，按上自己的腺體，任憑他再搜刮記憶，腦袋中有關昨夜的部份仍是一片空白。他沒被標記過，所以根本不知道被標記是一種什麼樣的感覺。但從腺體上沒摸到被咬破的傷口，內褲也還穿在自己身上來看，自己仍是個自由身Omega。身邊躺著個和發情發到記憶丟失的Omega共處一室一整夜，卻還能保持冷靜的發育期Alpha……青綠覺得自己目前的處境被各種庸俗愛情劇的劇情更加魔幻。稍稍冷靜下來後，他端詳起睡得不太安穩的赤紅來。赤紅的衣服有點凌亂，但不是"那種"亂，常年穿著的牛仔褲上有著液體乾掉後的痕跡，青綠任性地不去多想那是什麼。

就在青綠還沒想到下一步該怎麼做時，赤紅翻了個身，他腰間別著的精靈球因此而震動。青綠靠近一看，是噴火龍。赤紅的動作翻動到球，噴火龍大概因為這而顯得一臉不高興，雖然三年沒見，但青綠猜想赤紅在白銀山時應該不常把牠收進精靈球。他的房間放著不少研究資料，為免噴火龍因耐性耗盡逃出而造成破壞，青綠決定把牠帶到樓下的休息區。他伸手嘗試解下精靈球，在他快要成功時，一隻手強硬地捉住了他的。對方掌心的熱度使他為之一震。回過頭去，注視他的是勉強撐開的眼睛。  
「我只是想把牠帶到樓下休息區。」  
聞言，赤紅鬆開了手，並再次閉上眼沉沉睡去。這狀況令青綠想起自己有次驚動到熟睡的卡蒂狗而被睡糊塗的牠狠咬一口的往事。那時，花了些時間才理解到情況的卡蒂狗害怕地縮起一團，首次遇到這種事的青綠安撫了牠好一會才恢復過來。青綠忍住想要對赤紅如法炮製的手和衝動。

青綠從衣櫃取出件浴袍套上後，便帶著噴火龍離開了房間。房間外，九尾和風速狗正一左一右地趴在門口附近，看到他出來後馬上一同搖著尾巴湊了上來。  
「早呀……你又把大家放出來了。」  
看到九尾身旁那幾個紅白小球，青綠寵溺地揉了揉伙伴的頭。九尾親暱地把頭靠在他胸前，牠一身絲絨般美麗的長毛因一日沒梳理而顯得有些雜亂。慢了一步的風速狗把頭擱到青綠左邊肩膀，尾巴因高興而搖擺。  
「害你們擔心，抱歉喇。」  
青綠一手摸一個地安慰和自己經歷了不少事的兩個伙伴。就在此時，他注意到房門口旁的牆上有幾道稱得上是猙獰的抓痕。  
「你連穿山王都放出來了……」  
青綠沒好氣地抱怨，九尾睜著紅寶石般的眼睛，一臉無辜地注視他。從六尾進化成九尾除了令牠的能力值提升了一個層次外，裝傻功力亦晉升了好幾級。不過牆壁沒破成個缺口也證明了穿山王還是有把自己的教誨聽進去。

青綠忍受著雙腿間的不適感來到一樓，在要走向一旁的休息室時，他想到什麼而走向大門。他在那發現昨日自己親手扣上的鎖頭已被外力折成數塊散落在地上，其中好幾個破口處還沾著些植物纖維。  
「妙蛙花……」  
他拾起碎片苦笑，赤紅如何進來已經得到解釋，至於對方為何突然下山他倒是不大肯定。  
「啾！」  
此時，如常自己打開氣窗出去作飛行訓練的大比鳥正好回來，發現青綠醒來的牠輕盈地降落到他身旁，像九尾和風速狗剛才般朝他撒嬌。看到同伴這一舉措，跟在青綠身後，用超能力控制住精靈球飄在身旁的九尾和風速狗再次靠了上來。青綠寵溺地把牠們都摸了個遍。

來到休息區，本和皮卡丘窩成一團的伊布興奮地朝他跑來，失去依靠而倒到地上的電氣鼠頂著惺松的眼睛看向他一陣後，也高興地叫著皮卡皮卡跑過來。妙蛙花跟在牠倆身後，慢慢朝這邊靠近。最先跑到他身旁的伊布熟練地跳進他的懷內，不住地磨蹭他的臉頰。向來不在小型寶可夢面前撒嬌的九尾和風速狗一個走到精靈球放置處放好同伴，一個躺上自己的睡窩，在內伸展了一下後躺下。和牠倆一樣的大比鳥則飛到自己的專用支架上整理起羽毛。  
「妙蛙！」  
妙蛙花用頭頂撞他的力度使抱住伊貝的青綠差點失去平衡，幸而察覺到的牠馬上伸出藤蔓扶住青綠，  
「破壞鎖的是你吧。」  
青綠用拳頭輕輕鑽了鑽妙蛙花的額頭，草系寶可夢聞言一臉高興地張口笑著，然後因發現了什麼而聞嗅他的腰間，  
「皮卡？」  
跟在Alpha身旁最久的寶可夢也在他腳邊疑惑地側過頭。  
「你們發現了？」  
青綠從浴袍的袋子中取出精靈球，釋放了噴火龍。剛開始，噴火龍顯得十分不自在，而不知何故一直和牠處不好的大比鳥不願意放過這一點，朝他作出了威嚇姿勢。青綠並不害怕牠倆打起來，雖然說是休息區，但也是正館維修時的後備作戰區域，因此這裡完全耐受得住一場對決。只是自己接下來要做的事有點多，而且他的精神狀態還不太能應付一場寶可夢對戰。在青綠盤算著應該怎麼辦時，妙蛙花歡快地朝噴火龍伸出藤蔓。  
「對欸，你們是……」  
發現有什麼在靠近自己的噴火龍先是想朝那方攻擊，但甫看到對方，便馬上收起欲發的火焰。  
「噴火龍！」「妙蛙！」  
久未相見的童年玩伴親暱地相互磨蹭，被冷落的大比鳥一臉不高興地重新整理自己的羽毛。看著跑回去和皮卡丘打鬧的伊貝，以及用藤蔓和噴火龍玩角力的妙蛙花，牠們和好友久別重逢的高興模樣使青綠產生了點點罪惡感。

給寶可夢們準備好早餐，並確保牠們能相對地和平共處後，青綠回到自己位於二樓的房間。赤紅還沒醒來，但大概因為沒了負擔，眉頭已經舒展。傳說中的冠軍睡著後，臉容間沒了作戰時的凌厲和自信，和青綠記憶中那個真新鎮少年更加地重合。意識到內心開始躁動的青綠把視線從對方臉上移開，轉向床上的狼藉。今天的氣溫宜人，沒棉被也沒關係。青綠把棉被拉曳到地上，赤紅被裹在裡面的外套隨他的動作一同跌到地上。青綠不給自己多想，果斷地將仍帶有兩種訊息素氣味的布料們通通塞進洗衣機後進了沐浴間。將自己仔細清洗乾淨後，他把自己泡進盛滿熱水的浴池中。  
「嗯……」  
被溫熱貼合地包裹，青綠因發情期而一直不自在的身體瞬間得到了舒緩，他舒適地發出一聲吐息。

看著冉冉上升的水氣，他的思想回到了房間。他努力回想，但依然想不起什麼細節，他只記得自己將要失去意識時拚命想著"不想被標記"這事。繼續回想，在此之前，赤紅湊近自己腺體的感覺浮現。青綠反射性地撫上自己的腺體，還是沒摸到傷口。心緒不寧的他離開浴池回到更衣區，在鏡子前再三確認結果。然而，赤紅吸吮自己頸側的感覺卻愈發鮮明，直到青綠難以把它想成是夢境的地步。  
「嗚！」  
胯下有熱流湧出，青綠下意識夾緊雙腿往下蹲。  
「停止呀……」  
一如昨日的情景持續地打擊著他的意志。  
「赤紅……」  
他胯下的男性性徵因慾望而跳動，訊息素亦開始釋出。青綠有點手忙腳亂地從矮櫃深處翻出一個盒子後回到沐浴間。回到水氣彌漫的隔間後，他跪在地上，手握住自己的性器上下搓動，後穴隨之開始分泌潤滑。他伸手探向自己胸前的紅點，搔癢的感覺加速了下身的分泌，他無暇思索其他事，只想著要得到滿足。  
「赤紅……」

他萬萬沒想到三年未見的人會突然來電，然後僅說了句"我輸了，輸給一個叫響的孩子"就掛斷。生物的進化遠遠落後於科技，才看到是赤紅來電就開始騷動的腺體想要挽留電話那端的Alpha。生物的本能又往往超出科學的認知，儘管他一直有定時服用抑制劑，他的發情期還是提早降臨並且異常激烈。

石英高原一戰後，他被爺爺責怪對寶可夢們不夠關心。心情因此極度不佳的他跑到了寶可夢塔，並在那座墓前看到了一束還沒枯萎的白花。那個時候他以為白花是定期來照顧無主墓的志工留下的。直到有次去拜祭時碰巧遇上志工團隊，他本著禮數和感激向對方道謝，怎知道那女孩向他說，他們團隊只有在特別日子才會放置花卉，平常的掃墓一般只會作簡單清潔。得知的當下，那個紅色身影便浮現眼前。不敢輕易相信的他後來在紫宛鎮向不同居民打聽，都得到一個騎著噴火龍的紅衣少年很常會在深夜時份進入寶可夢塔的說法。

在那一年多中，他幾乎每幾個星期就會跑一趟紫宛鎮，而每次白花都會出現在那裡。在被告知寶可夢塔要改建成關都電臺後，他便領回拉達的骨灰，並安葬在一號道路樹林中的一個隱密處。那是他遇上牠的地方。因為一號道路就在常青市附近，所以他偶爾回道館一趟時，也會來這邊掃墓，到後來甚至演變成他是為了掃墓而回來，進道館只是順道。他沒有和任何人提及這事，然而，在他重新安葬拉達大概一個月後，白花便再次出現。

他沒因對方能找到此處而感到驚訝，反倒十分感激他能記住拉達。然而，沒過多久，不滿的情緒便佔了上風。他沒有任何證據，但他就是覺得赤紅在對他避而不見。

「嗯……」  
濁液釋出，穴口卻依舊在騷癢。青綠強忍著不適打開帶進來的盒子，盒子中整齊地放著兩管爺爺為他特別調制的特效抑制劑。這是青綠第一次使用特效藥，他取出當中的一管，咬著牙往大腿狠狠刺去。  
「嗚！」  
怪異的感覺瞬間跑遍全身，胃部痙攣帶來的不適感使他乾嘔了好幾次。青綠拖著抖過不停的腿回到水仍溫熱的池子中，閉著眼靜待不適感退去。

…TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來只是想寫一寫三個時期的赤綠肉……  
> 進度極之緩慢……

自己被人搖晃著。  
「赤紅。」  
睜開眼，刺眼的陽光使他馬上又閉上。  
「你還好嗎？快中午了。」  
眼前的青綠套著毛茸茸的白色浴袍，蜜糖色的頭髮染滿水氣，身上散漫著沐浴劑的香味。腦袋還糊成一片的赤紅看了看四周後，看向陽光透進來的窗戶。雖然和白銀山不同，但從陽光的照射角度推斷，應該快中午了，自己多久沒睡到這個點？他支起上身，腰間少了什麼的感覺使他剎時清醒。別在腰際的精靈球不見了。  
「我把噴火龍放出來了，在樓下休息區。皮卡丘也在那邊。」  
青綠從來都很能理解他的意思。  
「大比鳥一開始有點不高興，但很快就沒事了。妙蛙花看到牠還蠻開心的。」  
似是感染到妙蛙花的情緒，青綠放鬆地笑了笑。青綠身上沒絲毫訊息素的味道，但赤紅還是感到一下心動。  
「嗚！」  
被刺激了整夜卻沒得到滿足的alpha本能突然在體內咆哮，赤紅壓上自己的腺體，但訊息素仍然四出遊竄。Alpha天生強烈的征服欲清楚知道眼前有一個同齡且在發情期中的omega。

想要發洩。  
想要佔有。

不想把這種情緒發洩到青綠身上，赤紅猛力撇開頭，他粗暴地拉扯自己睡翹的黑髮嘗試控制情緒。然而，不論他再怎樣大口喘息，體內的熱度依舊有增無減。在他努力對抗本能的時候，他虐待頭髮的手被輕輕搭上。同樣受訊息素影響而變得敏感的alpha旋即一個激靈。

「那個……出門左轉，盡頭是沐浴間，你可以用。」  
腦內還是一團霧，赤紅看向滿臉擔心的青綠，試圖理清他的意思。後者看他一臉茫然便繼續耐心解釋。  
「水我換過了，特效藥也打了，所以你想怎麼用都可以。」  
「我這有乾衣機，衣服洗後馬上就可以穿。啊！外套已經在洗了。」  
青綠話語中的意思漸漸在腦海中成形，赤紅點點頭後從床上站起，甩了甩頭。他沿著走廊來到青綠才說的地方。沐浴間還飄著水氣，青綠似乎也是剛起來不久。久未享受過的沐浴設備令人身心舒暢，赤紅揚著頭任由水流拍打在臉上，煩躁感總算得到了舒緩。在他沖洗到一半時，外面的門被敲響，繼而被打開。  
「是我。你的帽子和衣服我拿去洗囉。」  
赤紅習慣性點點頭。  
「裡面的你都可以用，不用客氣。」  
赤紅再次點點頭，他看了看放在浴室一角的沐浴乳和洗髮露，無意外地是其他地區的品牌。  
「浴袍我也放這囉！」  
繼續點頭。被白色水汽染成一片黑影的青綠本已走到門外，然後又折返，這次他直接敲響了隔間的玻璃門，突如其來的響聲使赤紅嚇了一跳。  
「這是毛玻璃你知道的吧？別只點頭，看不清。」  
赤紅尷尬地笑了笑。  
「傻笑更加看不到。」  
完全不像看不到的人再次抱怨。

赤紅回到房間時，青綠正坐在床上邊喝茶邊滑手機，他身前不遠處是自己已摺疊整齊的外套和放在矮櫃上充電中的手機。手機屏幕顯示常青道館在十分鐘前發了一則新貼子。  
“因緊急事故，道館預定關閉一星期，對於昨天無預警閉館引起的麻煩，館主本人深感抱歉。”  
開放留言的貼子馬上建起樓來。  
“這是搞什麼呀！”  
“有沒有點責任感呀！”  
“罵的人記得常青館主是個omega嗎？”  
此則留言讚數上升的勢頭大幅拋離上兩則的。  
“omega就乖乖留在家裡生小孩，當什麼館主！”  
赤紅體內名為憤怒的火焰被點燃，  
"搞不好只是和某個alpha桌下交易得來的吧！"  
"我記得赤紅是個alpha？應該爽到了吧，最短命冠軍！"  
赤紅胸口因揪痛而難以起伏，他牙關緊閉，手不自覺握成拳，混身顫抖。好噁心，噁心到令人想吐。  
“樓上能注意發言嗎？”  
“某幾樓少噁心人了行嗎？”  
“什麼年代還有這種言論？！”  
“露璃娜表示躺著中槍”  
“也想想挑戰者的心情吧！”  
“關於挑戰者的心情，常青道館本來就要預約才能挑戰，我剛看了看道館挑戰排行榜，現在還沒有人集齊七個徽章。”  
“現在不給人早點挑戰的嗎？道館挑戰還有順序？”  
“……”  
“……你真的是訓練家嗎？”  
“你不滿七個徽章青綠會理你我給你一百塊”  
“+1”  
“+2”  
“我給三百”  
“平心而論，我覺得可以處理得更好一點。不過，青綠才十幾歲，訊息素不穩定很正常就是。”  
“突發發情吧。這種狀況誰都不想發生，青綠自己應該也很慌吧”  
“作為omega就應該有點自覺”  
“什麼自覺？突發發情能自覺還叫突發發情嗎？”  
理性留言比起謾罵其實多出不少，但赤紅仍然感到一陣反胃。  
「罵我的人很多吧？」  
注意到赤紅皺著眉直直盯住屏幕，青綠輕鬆地笑著問。赤紅轉向他，又看向屏幕，一臉不知該講不該講的表情。  
「別在意，在意不過來的。」  
如此豁達的青綠令赤紅感覺很是陌生，但想到二人有著三年的空白，好像又沒這麼難理解。然而，那些只是針對性別的惡意留言在他腦海中揮之不去，那些人懂青綠什麼？憑什麼這樣說他？想到這，昨夜尚存一點意識的青綠躍現赤紅眼前。和本能鬥爭到最後一刻的青綠怎麼可能會為了得到地位而屈膝於他人身下承歡？  
  
他無法對此表示釋懷。  
  
青綠饒有興致地看著眉頭仍然深鎖的赤紅。他大概知道留言說了些什麼，他曾經也因此氣得火冒三丈，幸而得到了幾位前輩的開解，他現在對網路上的惡言惡語已不怎介懷（被面對面說仍然會生氣，但他目前還沒遇過會當臉對他說這種話的人就是）。然而，看到赤紅介意的模樣，他還是因被重視而感到高興，只是他不打算告訴對方這事，畢竟還是有點小丟臉，不論是那些留言被對方得知一事還是自己的心情。

「赤紅。」  
被叫喚的人抬起頭，他意識到自己正眉頭深鎖。  
「過來坐吧。」  
青綠拍了拍身旁的位置，赤紅再次看向手機屏幕，他發現自己不小心按到鎖屏鍵，螢幕正呈現一片漆黑的狀態。  
「過來坐喇！」  
青綠再次催促。赤紅一言不發地走過去，青綠待他坐好後抽走他的手機，重新接上電源線。  
「這種事常有，習慣就好。」  
這種事是能習慣的嗎？赤紅不解地看向青綠。  
「每個館主的社群都有這種人，真的習慣就好。」  
青綠的笑容很真誠，不像是在勉強，但赤紅心中想要保護他的意念有增無減。他希望青綠能多向他說說這類事情，他希望能得到青綠的依賴。赤紅緊了緊拳，他能察覺到青綠在觀察他，但心中混了幾種情緒的他一時間沒辦法給出回應。  
「吶，赤紅。」  
聞言，他抬起頭，  
「你要喝嗎？奇巴納寄來的。」  
青綠揚揚手上裝有紅棕色液體的杯子，轉換了話題。赤紅對這個名字有印象。  
「伽勒爾地區龍屬道館的館主，這是紅茶。」  
青綠補充。  
「如果你肚子餓的話，我還有米可利寄來的米餅。」  
青綠跳下床，走向書桌。他動作時，赤紅下意識尋找他的氣味，然而一無所獲，他記起青綠說已打過特效藥。青綠在堆滿研究資料的桌子底下拉出一個箱子，一陣東翻西翻後從中找出一個扁平盒子。盒子包裝是水彩風的彩虹色調，中央印有伊貝的各種進化型態。  
「啊！我記錯了，小蛋糕才對，要吃嗎？」  
的確餓了的赤紅點點頭。

青綠回到床上，小心地拆開包裝後把包裝紙仔細摺疊好放進矮櫃的抽屜。  
「來，別客氣。」  
赤紅從他朝自己遞來的盒子中取了一塊印有太陽伊貝圖案的。蛋糕是普通的奶油口味，但甜而不膩的內餡令人有點停不下來。  
「喔！比想像中好吃！」  
不同於他的沉默，青綠向來有話直說，再次變得熟悉的友人使赤紅放鬆了點。對味道感覺意外的人吃完手上的火伊貝蛋糕後，興致勃勃地看著剩餘的。赤紅把盒子推向他，青綠又挑了一個月伊貝。赤紅往後靠到牆上，他和青綠很久沒如此和平地共處了，看到意識清楚的青綠饞嘴地吃著小蛋糕，赤紅心中湧現了一股滿足感。儘管仍有想伸手抓取佔有的衝動，但已不成氣候。  
「你夠了嗎？」  
吃完月伊貝蛋糕的青綠很是驚訝地看著沒再動手的赤紅，雖然很久沒見，但他不相信赤紅早餐只吃一塊不比巴掌大的蛋糕就足夠。赤紅搖搖頭表示"不"。  
「你可以隨便吃，沒關係的。」  
青綠把盒子遞了過來，想先讓他吃飽的alpha把盒子推回去。此舉無關青綠是不是他的omega，只是赤紅表示關心的方式。  
「你在客氣什麼呀？」  
道館館主一臉不解地看著丟下冠軍事務不理的人，語氣中有點責難。赤紅知道拗不過鬧起少爺脾氣的青綠，他取出一塊印有雷伊貝的蛋糕放進嘴裡咬住，然後又一次把盒子推向青綠，無聲地催促他再吃一塊。青綠露出一副不太滿意的樣子，挑了一塊葉伊貝的。  
「明明以前都毫不客氣地拼命吃。」  
赤紅馬上意識青綠在說什麼。青綠自小在卡洛斯念書，暑寒假也是偶爾才會回到真新鎮，但每次回來，總會帶上很多趣聞和外地零嘴。那時二人最愛在研究所後的草地上邊聊邊吃，因為大部份時間都是喜歡炫耀的青綠在說，沉默的赤紅在吃，所以零嘴幾乎都是進了赤紅的胃。明明是對方顧著說不吃，卻被說成是自己不客氣，覺得被誣衊的赤紅不高興地瞪了過去。被瞪的Omega笑開了懷。看到青綠笑開了的模樣，赤紅也笑了。在二人解決掉整盒蛋糕後，"去看看噴火龍和皮卡丘吧！"青綠如此提議，赤紅點點頭。

二人來到寶可夢休息區，走在前面的青綠才推開門，一顆啪嘰啪嘰作響的電球便朝他疾衝而來。  
「哇！」  
嚇一跳的青綠反射性舉手格擋，然後在他來得及搞清事情發展前，自己已在原地轉了一圈。他花了點時間才意識到是赤紅護住了他。青綠呆愣地仰視緊抱自己觀察情況的赤紅，不久前才施打特效藥這事實使他不能把內心的悸動推到發情期上，他下意識夾緊大腿，刻意忽略想被佔有的心情。  
「皮卡皮！」  
電球源頭的聲音中帶著慌張，  
「咪！」  
跑到青綠腳邊的伊布兩雙長耳朵壓得低低的。青綠縮在赤紅胸前的手剛作了推的動作，還沒發力，懷抱便鬆開了。懷抱鬆開後，赤紅壓了壓帽舌，青綠費力地要自己別多想，轉向自知闖了禍的伊布，  
「我不是說過不要在門口附近戰鬥嗎？」  
伏在窩裡休息的九尾和風速狗抬起頭，在遠方應該是在玩角力的噴火龍和妙蛙花也停下來看向這邊。  
「咪……」  
伊布把耳朵壓得更低，聲音變得更可憐，一雙烏溜溜的大眼睛變得更水汪汪。青綠瞟了遠方的九尾一眼，後者懶洋洋地打了個呵欠後又躺回去。  
「皮卡……」  
電氣鼠走過來碰了碰他的小腿後，擺出一副要和好友共患難的模樣站到伊布身前。其實沒在生氣的青綠見狀後嘆了口氣，再做個樣子叮囑教訓幾句就“放過”他倆。他身後的人一如他想的在微笑。  
「別笑，伊布從來沒這樣過！」  
他不捨得朝伊布發火不代表他會不捨得朝赤紅發火，或者應該說，正因為他不捨得朝寶可夢發火，他才更理所當然地把氣發在對方身上。赤紅如常地承受起青綠的任性，笑著點頭表示歉意。

騷動平息後，赤紅默默走近和妙蛙花玩得正歡的噴火龍，他的寶可夢飛到他身旁，他抬手在牠頰上撫摸。昨天因吃了敗仗而顯得悶悶不樂的噴火龍已重新有了活力。看到朋友被撫摸，妙蛙花也靠過來討摸。順牠意思的赤紅不期然想，如果葉子也在，牠仨便能好好聚聚了。然而，某部份的他又自私地希望能僅和青綠多相處一會。  
「你要回去了嗎？」  
聞言一顫的赤紅轉向後方，青綠遇上他的目光後看向九尾牠們。  
「我給大家放了一周的假……但爺爺和姐姐要明天才能來幫忙……事情又有點多……所以如果你有空的話——」  
接下來的話因赤紅靠近而中斷。  
「嗯！」  
笑臉配上稱不上是說話的回答，青綠卻連直視他都做不到。

…TBC


End file.
